


Yes Please - The Boys Night Out

by Tizian23



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Clubbing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizian23/pseuds/Tizian23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found the suprise guest never got nuff attention and since he is pretty spectacular-he ll now get it!  3:)</p><p>This is a cross post from Livejournal/Albionfic because I thought the Libby section is a bit dead for a while now...so here we go..</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found the suprise guest never got nuff attention and since he is pretty spectacular-he ll now get it! 3:)
> 
> This is a cross post from Livejournal/Albionfic because I thought the Libby section is a bit dead for a while now...so here we go..

Title: Yes Please 1/5?  
Pairing: P/C plus suprise guest :)  
Genre: BoysNiteOutFic -if that not a genre it should be one!  
Beta: The Ever Lovely Lady Mimi, Loveloveyalove, thanks for everything<3  
Note: I found the suprise guest never got nuff attention and since he is pretty spectacular-he ll now get it! 3:)

 

 

Carl tenses by my side as we  discover him walking through the door. of the Albion pub we're haunting tonight for beer, more beer, a bucket full of whisky and our good old feeling.

It took us forever to arrange this date without any of his friends tagging along  to "make sure he is alright", or fans to leap at us as soon as we walk through the door. But now we are conspicuously laughing about my desperate measures to shake off the press, I had to change cabs twice and in the end decided to cause a stir at the Victoria Station to get rid of the last two Paps.   
It's too bad for them that I know this place inside and out and  
know how to get lost in it. Mind you, its not easy to get lost in a crowd if you are  6'2, considered infamous and dressed like the wet dream of a fan girl caught in the body of Dior's head of design.

" Oh fuck" Carl grumbles into his beer. The air around us shifts a little as I take my hand off his knee and try to turn myself so that I can discretely check out the boy as he's approaching the bar - without anyone - not even Carl, noticing. He is leaning over, talking to the barmaid, obviously ordering his drink.  The girl has red blotches creeping onto her cheeks as they talk. As I look closer I can see how he moves his surprisingly large hand carefully over the counter and touches her finger tips whilst almost fawning at her. It's very sneaky and well practiced and proves to be successful; she slides the beer over the counter and turns away with a endearingly stupid smile. He grabs his beer and takes a big gulp whilst looking around in the dark pub. We are nearing closing hour so its only half full and he has no problem discovering me in my - our - booth at the other end of the room.   
Our gazes meet and I raise my eyebrow with an amused smile. For a moment it looks as if he chokes a bit, then he turns around abruptly, back to the bar.   
Carl fidgets next to me probably feeling like being sent to walk over a deep lake on very thin ice on short notice..  
I wonder if that boy even noticed him behind me in the booth. I know both of them are bracing themselves for everything between a screaming match, a fistfight and a proper duel...brilliant idea though. My hand slips under his hair, rubbing the side of his neck as I say  
"Calm down - I am able to behave like a grown up on occasion..."  
His eyes flicker up to my face and he relaxes instantly as he sees my smile.  
"Thank fuck...It's our evening, I don't wanna waste it with  
that kind of shit."  
I turn my attention back to the bar while Carl braces himself a bit more with a sip of his beer. The boy is now talking to the barmaid again, she looks flustered, but nods and blinks a lot at him.

He is tall like me and skinny, but in a different way to me, his hips are narrow and his wrists are tiny, I'd fit both of them in one of my hands. His long fingers are a bit dirty just like mine sometimes. He is hands-down very pretty. His eyes are unreal. Large and the most special darkest velvet brown I've ever seen. It's got reflexes...I'd be willing to bet they're blue? His nose is fucking perfect, straight in a very classic way. And his lips...I understand why the barmaid was so taken by his attention...If he smiles at you with that generous, pretty, fucking soul-stealing mouth, then I'm sure it feels like the sun just shines on your skin. His most prominent feature is the one that he seems to be least able to control..It's his large mop of cocoa colored curls, pointing in all directions around him, inviting the looks and touches of everyone close to him. He has that gangly, all over the place way of moving that all boys have who grew practically over night; from a duckling into a skinny pretty boy... just to fuck with everyone's head. I'bet he is a terrible but enthusiastic dancer. He shakes his head, laughs, his curls bouncing around his face down into his slim, tanned neck, then turns and starts walking in our direction, in his hands is his beer and two glasses of what looks like whiskey to me. 

His smile is bewitchingly reckless, a challenge and a open peace offer at the same time...he slides into the seat of our booth opposite Carl and I, then quietly pushes the glasses in our direction over the table, without so much as spilling a drop.  They both stop perfectly in front of our arms, slightly touching the hot skin with their cold wet kiss of glass.  
" Hi, I'm Stan, it's great to finally meet you." He grins and we shake hands, both large and rough-tipped by the guitar, only the color differs...his is warm, mine is cold.  
"Peter... Hi, yeah I agree it was about time, I guess... "  I answer and find myself baffled by how frigging charming he is - even though I watched him a little before.  He bats his lashes at Carl, who smiles peacefully and is obviously amused about seeing both of us at one table having a drink together.  
"How you doing, Carlos? You lookin good..."  
Carl's little laughter hangs over the table with the smoke of our cigarettes, weaves us together like a braid because we made him giggle like that and he sounds happy.   
"Eh Stan, we've just seen each other 4 hours ago...f coz m fine."  
And just like that we slip into a laid back mood of old mates who never planned on anything other than going out with each other for a beer and a laugh and prolly getting pissed if its a successful evening.  
My Biggles does not tense anymore and doesn't move away from my side a centimetre, and Stan makes the sun shine on us in the middle of the night with his charms and his smile. We chat leisurely about music and friends of which we share surprisingly many, exchange tour anecdotes, gossip about fellow musicians and make fun of everyone we know, whilst getting pleasantly drunk together, taking turns buying the rounds.  Not for a single moment do I feel uncomfortable.  
At some point I'm at the bar, the barmaid giving me the practiced smile of someone who's paid for being nice. I know she recognised me-probably all of us- we both choose to ignore it. I tip her well as she hands me an extra shot that I didn't order and quietly says:   
"For your Friend, The curly one..." She flutters her lashes and the blush raises back into her cheeks. Its coy and really cute to watch.  
"I think you've won that fair maidens heart, she  gave me this for you"  I tease Stan as I come back to the table, having noticed that the conversation didn't stop when I came closer and how the two boys were laughing together with ease and practically visible sparks.  
" Oh that was a bit unintentional, I was just being nice. I am not one for redheads," he says and Carl laughs. We sit down and the conversation picks up where we left off,  
Carl leaning into me, not snuggling but in the trustful way that he serves only to be witnessed by friends. I know it's his way to let me know that this is still our night and that I am his.  
As Stan leaves for the loo he gives both of us a conspiratorial nod and we know what he's offering...We think about that whilst we watch him walk down the hallway and I notice he has a pretty spectacular arse..  
"I saw that," Carl says.  
I get up and let him climb out of the booth a couple of minutes later. Holding onto my wrist for balance, he gently rubs a thumb over the soft inside of it and makes me shiver a little.   
"Back in a sec, don't run away yeah?"    
I nod reassuringly, since this is the last thing on my mind.  
I'm really interested to see where this ends up. The dynamics  
switched back and forth so often I lost track. I like the idea that the two boys are getting a bit high, maybe I'll join them in that later...This is all a very unexpected development that I could not have planned or anticipated better. Stan is hard not to like instantly, his sweet manners, quick wits and rascal attitude making him fun to hang out with... His ridiculous good looks are an extra benefit.  
The two boys come out of the toilet, the coke making them oblivious to the risk of being caught with that. They laugh and walk very close their heads togethe. I can see how much they like each other. It makes me glad to see Carl having such a great evening after I'd felt him tense so painfully by my side when Anthony came in to the pub. We settle back into our places. The eyes of both of them full of the giddy everywhere at once promise that the wonderfully illegal substance in their blood whispers to them.. Stan smiles like the cat that swallowed the tweety bird... I feel tempted to look for yellow feathers in his locks. He curls a finger at me to make me bend over the table towards him and kisses me on the lips. He tastes like Carl and cocaine.   
I smile at that...we look into each other's eyes - he wants  
to know what I'll do now.... Carl has the indecency to flush a bit at his oh, so easily revealed double act of libertinism..but his wide smile is without a hint of guilt. A invitation only I'd understand.  
Oh man, how much I love him..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the suprise guest never got nuff attention and since he is pretty spectacular-he ll now get it! 3:)

Title: Yes Please-The Boys Night Out 2/6  
Pairing: P/C plus suprise guest :)  
Genre: BoysNiteOutFic -if that not a genre it should be one! Beta: The Ever Lovely Lady Mimi, Loveloveyalove, thanks for everything<3  
Note: I found the suprise guest never got nuff attention and since he is pretty spectacular-he ll now get it! 3:)

 

"You little rascals" I snigger,"Stan do you want another drink? Seems that you're thirsty tonight.."  Silence...the boys look at each other, then at me, I try to look indignant for longer than a second. We all burst  
out laughing until our heads are on the table and we run out of  
breath. I feel Carl's fingers lace with mine on the table between our heads and open my eyes to find the azure blues wide open too. We look at each other in a moment as quiet as the depth of the night, full moon, no stars... I can hear the world turn and I can hear him think. He smiles slowly, enraptured. All I need to know.  
Blindly I reach over my head and touch Anthony's head, carefully stroke his hair our of his face, which takes me a second. I feel his breath on my hand, the silk curlycues under his neck as I slip my fingers down the side of it, then around and almost into the collar of his shirt..  
God I love this body part - Carl's most, but every other person's neck too, hence I touched a lot of them over the years. But never upside down in plain view and meaning so much. Stan starts laughing again, but i'ts more a giggle - I think I might have tickled him. We all raise our heads off the table, aware that something just happened... Sails were set to a new shore.  
Still laughing, Stan walks over to the girl behind the bar. She starts nervously wiping something as she sees him approach. He gives her a devastating dose of puppy dog eyes and I start feeling a bit bad for her. Carl laughs...  
" In 1 minute he ll come back with her phone number and the last beer handed out in this bar..."  
He glances at his watch. And that's what happens. We watch amazed at how he rolls up the sleeve of his sweater and reveals his long slim forearm. As she touches it to write down her number onto his milky caramel skin with the tip of the pen, I see her hand shaking.

As he comes back to the table I cant help but say:  
"I thought you are not one for ginger lasses?"  
He smirks dirtily,  
"Whatever you call them here - the birds and lasses thing - but I happened to noticed her rack...wow"  
He puts the beer on the table after taking a large sip, wipes his mouth and adds:  
"She said that they close soon so we've got to share this one and hurry a bit....  
Peter, do you...want to..? " He nods again in direction of the restrooms. Since Carl doesn't tense again at this I guess it's okay. As we walk down the aisle I see him reach for the beer with a victorious smile and a fond glance after both of us.

The restrooms look and smell okay, I am a bit surprised.  
"I want this one" Stan says and aims for the left one, but closes the door of the right one as he passes by. Close to each other in the stall I take closer notice of his slim frame, the way he moves fluently and secure, I was right about the eyes, their reflexes are dark blue, I look at him - hopefully not too expectantly-trying to not take the lead, just letting this happen. Its too much fun to rush it. I am nervous and it's intoxicating, something new (Call, raise or fail..now!)... he smiles gamey, as if he has been handed a very exciting toy, shifts closer and touches my shoulder, a finger slipping into the wide neckline of my shirt, then leans into me and closes his eyes as he kisses me. It's a tender and slow kiss; open mouthed with just a little of the tip of his tongue dipping into my mouth, playing, searching, tasting like the honey whiskey we drank.  
I let him take this path but pull him closer by his waist, it's so narrow that I can run my finger down his spine and rub his hipbone with my thumb at the same moment. We part and he breathes into my neck:  
"Does it turn you on to know what Carl and I did earlier?  
Aren't you feeling hm...possessive about him? That's what I heard about you, at least."  
" I don't own Carl, he can do what ever he pleases - if he did it sneakily I'd be annoyed... We are not called the fucking Libertines for nothing, you know that much, I take it. And fuck yes; it's really sexy .."  
"He can be a shameless little git, yes I noticed that", he laughs..  
" No need for shame he knows that, I'm possessive about his heart, not his body."  
"Yes that thing is yours I think, I've seen how you talk ...its like a secret language out in the open."

We kiss again - this time I take the lead, pulling him close again and it's a bit more heated and makes me somewhat breathless cos I can finally put my hands in his hair, roll it around my fingers and stroke his neck some more. He slips a lean thigh between my legs and rubs his hipbone on my crotch. That makes me moan involuntary into his mouth, his body is so searingly hot I can feel his skin through his clothes. He drops gracefully to his knees, without the tad dramatic air that most mainly straight boys have when they get down for you the first time. He unbuckles me and looks up before he pulls my boxers down, he smiles ( at my cock?) and licks the tip before he takes it in his mouth.  
" Fuck..." My usual blow job comment...It slips out before I  
can even think.... My hands are in his hair again. Yes please...  
"Oh god , Stan....Jesus."  
"Stan is okay, " he snickers, as he retreats to give me a couple of fast and really delicious strokes whilst cupping my balls to lick them.  
  
" Oh my God...you dirty little ahhhhh"  
Looking down, I'd like to pinch myself at the excellent view that is - in the same moment - the most outstandingly unexpected one I could possibly think of. I take a snap shot of it in my head for the Albion books... speaking of which...I pull my phone out of my blazers pocket, snap it on and focus on him...leaning back, trying to keep a clear enough head to take a couple of marvelous shots of Stan on his knees in front of me, feet crossed at the ankles, eyes closed, sucking my cock in the most wonderfully enthusiastic way..No wonder everyone loves him.  
I send the one where he actually looks up to me with the naughtiest glint in his eyes to Carl and decide to give in to that velvet heavenly mouth.  
His tongue rolls around my tip, his fingers rub me into seven levels of nirvana. If that's what he does with his mouth, what the hell is he able to do with the gorgeous rest of his body..? That is the last straight thought I have before he makes me moan and shudder and raises the desire in me to have this a bit rougher and call his name(Oh?)...I move my hips slightly forward to catch his attention...His eyes snap open and he slows his fingers and mouth, our eyes lock. I roll his hair around my hand and wrist, looking carefully for the signs of going too far. So I start moving my hips slowly first to let him get used to it, then getting progressively faster as I see he fucking loves it. Fucking someone's mouth is the most ridiculous turn on for me ....but it needs trust and non verbal communication, which makes it so intimate. He lets me do it though and as we speed up he takes me deeper and out of habit I give him the same warning I usually give Carl: "You're gonna make me come..."  
He moans back approvingly and does not pull back, but lets  
me come. I slam my head against the stall walls and half scream  
"Oh fuck Anthony..."  
For poetry's sake I use his full name, because it rolls  
off my tongue so easily and is the least the boy on his knees for me can expect, I figure in the lizard part of my cocksuck-fried brain...I think the oddest shit when I come. Must be the Shangri La or so - it's even worse with Carl. I come down his tightening blessed throat, still holding him by his hair, eyes locked and probably telling him him the most stupid sordid things he has ever heard. He swallows easily and retreats, letting my dick drop from his mouth with a little noise - it's so explicit that we both have to giggle. I help him up and even that looks elegant and slick.

" Alright that was .."  
Kiss, this pretty mouth...my knees are still slightly shaky as I rearrange my clothes and wipe the corner of his mouth with my thumb.  
"Fucking wow, I'll not tell you are an awesome cocksucker because you know that" I lick my thumb and smirk at him.  
" Good to hear I'm good at what I like."  
He replys while fishing for the coke in his pockets...  
"So aah... Peter, is this okay or should I not...not well,you know." He trails off, looking unsure for the first time tonight..  
"Ta, this is fine, this is fun, the other stuff is the problem, but not right now..."  
I say, hoping he understands this complicated useless explanation of the things you can't explain better. Or at all.  
He smiles again, nods, looking relieved and I think it's cute; that he thought about the fact that giving any drugs to an self confessed addict could be wrong, even if its not his problem. He leans onto me as he puts his pinky finger into the little plastic bag and offers it to me on the extra long fingernail. We quickly take a couple hits and hurry to find Carl in front of the almost empty beer, looking at his mobile shaking his head laughing.  
" I saved you some of the beer...Pete I figure your throat might be bit dry now, eh?" Stan and he exchange a roguish grin and he shows him the picture I sent him 5 minutes ago.  
" Dude, I always told you you look fucking great doing that and it's not just me saying it."  
We share the last bit of the beer between us in a pleasant antsy silence.

"We should leave, I heard you, and I'm sure they did too..." Carl says, aiming a nod in direction of the red head and two or three last surviving frequents looking in our direction from the bar. That's the signal... We grab our stuff, Carl still laughing at his phone... As we step outside it's quiet, not cold and early enough to be the beginning of an adventure.  
" Soohooo," Stan draws it out like a bouncy teenager ready for the night of his life  
"What's next?"

text:  
-Didz, i just met peter and carl. fuck he is so much more nice than i thought  
-Yeah i know...he is a rather sweet person if you actually talk to him and he likes you. Dont do something stupid, mate.  
-Like what? i am an american small town boy...its my prerogative to act on that :)  
-Pls be nice  
-Nice is not what they usually say the morning after ta!


	3. Chapter 3

We try to decide where the road might take us tonight. " He' ll be wanting to dance now..." Carl says, knowing Anthony and the latitude of his pleasure so much better than me.  
" So be prepared for some shitty beat box with warm beer "  
... And that's what happens. We end up at some dodgy cellar rave that Stan came up with after a bit of texting; too dark to be recognized at all, not that anyone d be interested in us. Carl and I settle with our drinks at the bar. It's so loud that we have to more or less talk into each other's ear, whilst trying to ignore the DJs attempts to twirl through all kinds of music styles at once - just as long as it's loud enough  
to make your bellies grumble and our hands numb with the bass drum vibrating off every surface.  
The counter we lean on is sticky with god knows what and my Biggles is smiling as we hold onto our wandering glasses.  
" I can feel the beat through my shoes in my toes," I say, senselessly happy.  
We turn around and look at the dancefloor where Anthony is  
clearly having a lot of fun jumping totally off beat, obliviously shaking his hair, hands over his head, a sweeping smile upon his face. The club curfew seems to have come with some rather suspicious looking pills that I'd have sworn were embossed with a tiny ship, a star and one with two jackal faces. We felt challenged and there was no doubt whatsoever about who took which one - it was a bit like Alice in Down the rabbit hole - no bunny's to be seen though...aside of the one that is now making out with Stan on the dancefloor. He shares his affections with every attractive creature he can find and neither girls nor boys seem to be able to tell him off.  
We start whispering filthy nothings in each other's ears while Carl's hand traverses over my arse and up under my shirt to rub his wet hand against the hungry, electrified skin at the small of my back. We are pleasantly turned on now; pills and expectation, butterflies in our tummies, skin tingling with sensations unknown.  
He tells me how he wants to get me naked and which parts of my body will be kissed licked sucked rubbed in whatever order - and what kind of wonderful sounds he anticipates me making when he does the kissing licking and sucking. Then, in his uniquely contradicting all logic Carl way, he adds that if I am a nice boy there might be slapping and scratching but certainly pounding and lots of moaning. I tell him how I wanna see him slide down a wall,...arch into my arms off a carpet...his eyes going wide, how he ll want to beg me and how I wont let him. I tell him how I think about him moaning my name and shaking  
beneath my touch... about welts kisses and bite marks on his most hidden skin.  
Hence we are rather wound up when Anthony comes bouncing over to us and finishes first mine and then Carl's drink.   
" Are you kids telling each other dirty stories or what? I can see heat radiating off you from over there pretty easily...not to mention your boners.." he yells, adoringly indiscreet and drags us to the dancefloor to get lost with him.  
It's not what I want initially, but as it gets me, it gets me good, the drug and music searching for each other in my head like heat detecting missiles. I feel it under my soles, running up through my body, causing a hitch in my pants and a rush up my spine whilst saying "Hello Ladies" to the belly butterflies, causing a minor stumble in my heart and finally igniting a frigging fireworks show of all senses in my head. It's making me wanna fucking move some - if not all - of my body parts at the same time; preferably against - and with (under) - those   
two lovely tarts in front of me.  
Stan stands close behind Carl, a hand in his hair, slowly rubbing his body against him with the dragging beat then pulling his head to the side, slowly licking up his neck, thrusting his gaze into mine, almost like a fuck already. Carl's eyes close at the touch in his hair; it's intuitive and the reason why he is so particular about who is allowed  
to touch him... I love it so much. He fused into Anthonys body,  
who moves with a calculated sway, I know that Carlos practically stops thinking for a couple of seconds when you grab him the right way around his nape. I enjoy the view at the two boys for some moments- my boys, the eyes of the storm, my dirty pretty libertines, my diamonds in this gutter.  
I try to get into the beats hypnotising drag and let myself get hauled closer by Anthony's stretched out left arm around Carl's shoulder. Our finger lace, Carl's arms around me, his lips on my throat. Stan's eyes flutter shut as our lips meet. HOLY FUCK, suddenly I understand why he has been busying his charms and lips so exceedingly in the last hour, the pill is living very much up to its supposed name. Kissing feels like diving into a glass of Champagne, I can feel my blood under my  
skin; sparkling and delicious, the air that touches me full of magic and caresses, almost like it's touching me physically. The kiss deepens and I feel Carl between us... his breath where his kisses left my skin feeling naked and lonely, the warmth of his body, his slight motion against me... blowing me almost away with the will to continue this dance horizontally.   
We smell like sex already, boys sweat and kisses, dopamine running wild in our brains, tuning us so finely to each others longing.   
Carl's face in my hands, grinding a bit into him, I suck on his lips, his eyes still closed; safe and sound gathered between us. Stan stroking him through his jeans lightly, whilst rubbing himself on Carl's arse, his hand on my hip. We must be glowing in the dark...  
" I wanna steal your toy and make you watch me as I play with it"  
I say into Carl's mouth. His eyes fly open, Both pairs of eyes on me now..  
"Yes Please!" they say both unison. And we all smile.   
A plan has been made.  
Carl goes to pick up our jackets - a certain happy double kick in his step whilst I go to pay for one more round of shots, honey whiskey like the whole night, when Stan comes up to us to conquer me, us, our night and turn it into an unexpected adventure into the advanced levels of (tarting) libertining.  
And then after the last drink The DJ throws himself into one last terrible mistake and plays "lets get loud.." Anthony runs away to the dancefloor "whoooo"ing and starts to bounce around,  
singing along, throwing his hair around swinging his hips :

Be what you wanna be,  
make no excuses  
you got to do it you got to do it your way  
to gotta prove it  
you gotta mean what you say  
let get loud, lets get loud  
turn the music up l  
lets do it  
come one people lets get loud."

Carl comes back and stands at the bar with me while I scratch my head in disbelief...Anthony still lost in music, I pull my phone out and shoot a short little clip of one of the wildest rock musicians I know, dancing and playbacking to a Jennifer Lopez song that must be fairly one of the worst ever been made.  
"That one is much more dangerous for his reputation that the other one you made earlier" Carls yells over the music,   
"Well be happy you didn't have to endure his Beyonce impersonation. He does that when he's REALLY pissed, it's way worse than that, trust me"  
I down Stan's shot as well as mine, thinking he must be drunk  
enough and walk over to drag him out of the club by his slim wrist, trying to not feel turned on yet by this touch, Stan is still singing:  
" You gotta prove it, you gotta mean what you say, let's do it, let's get loud!"  
Carls walks out behind us, very obviously wishing for a gag or at least a picture of us for his bedroom wall.  
But loud we will get indeed...


	4. Yes Please-The Boys Night Out 4/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:) keeps getting longer. I hope you enjoy reading this as much a I do writing it...

Title: Yes Please-The Boys Night Out 4/5  
Pairing: P/C plus suprise guest :)  
Rating: very def NC17 by now :)  
Genre: BoysNiteOutFic -if that's not a genre yet it should be one!  
Beta: The Ever Lovely Lady [](http://mimioomin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mimioomin**](http://mimioomin.livejournal.com/), Loveloveyalove, thanks for everything <3  
For putting up with my never ending insecurity and stupid questions and also of course for the faster than a lightning Beta...ever  <3  
oh yeah and [](http://katie-delaney.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katie-delaney.livejournal.com/)**katie_delaney** for the input of ..the naughty kind :)  
Note: 3:) keeps getting longer. I hope you enjoy reading this as much a I do writing it...  
and i quoted the wonderful Russell Brand :  
He called Carl "Impeccably English and mindlessly sexy"  
< **Russell is great, We love him!**

 

Since we are still missing the necessary equipment  for any kind of  
revelry, we try to find a cab. Anthony eventually manages to catch  
one by whistling on his two pinky fingers, so bloody loud that my ear  
keeps beeping for a couple of seconds afterwards. Carl just grins to himself  
at my astonished look and I find myself thinking that I've never seen  
something so incidental - and so loud - being so very sexy. It's so elfin  
and unexpected, but somehow makes sense as it's Anthony. We slide into  
the back seat; Stan instructing the driver where to take us, Carl  
sandwiched between him and me. Stan's fingers meet mine in the middle  
of Carl's lap, briefly touching each other. A tickle at sensitive wrists,  
before running sharp nails over Carl's thighs, pushing up his shirt to  
touch his belly, palming him gently till his head drops upon my  
shoulder.  
" Is this really necessary?" Carl almost sighs into my ear,  
rubbing the tip of his nose in my hair.  
" Can't we just ...oh!" Ha! successfully distracted.

Trust Stan to squeal in excitement as we stop in front of the posh/looking, excessively neon lit shop. He leaps out of the cab almost before it stops at the curb..  
"No way," Carl huffs "You ll not see me in there...couldn't it be a sleazy dusty one near the train station..? This is where my girl-friend's girlfriends buy their shiny pink glitter...whatever...vibrating things...nope!"

"Spoilsport " Stan laughs. "So stay in the car."  
I bend back down to the car,  
"But you'll have to deal with what we pick then." I wink at  
him after I kiss his moist temple, feeling his pulse flutter under  
my lips. The driver not batting an eye about 3 half drunk big-eyed  
boys stopping at a sex shop after groping each other thoroughly in his  
back seats, exchanging kisses and hungry looks. Bless him, he s  
prob'ly seen worse...like me jerking off in the backseat cos I couldn't wait after Carl told me what he was up to at home...

"Just don't let him buy something fruity to lick off, I always get  
heartburn off that shit..." my wet dream calls after me...  
The cab driver and him are laughing about that whilst I walk over to  
the shop.  
It's very bright and pretty loud, way more colourful than it should be,  
considering the things that they sell. Stan inspects the fruity tasting things  
and produces a Banana shaped dildo with matching lube from some shelf...  
"Tehehe, that covers at least about 3 things he likes eh?"

Giggling like schoolboys, we try to find the less girly corner and as  
we pass the black and steel gay department I jokingly shake a  
life-sized black silicon fist in his direction.  
His eyes sparkle with 5 different shades of mischief as he says:  
"You think you get a box for those or do you have to go home on the  
subway with a black fist peeking out of your manbag?"  
"More importantly, where do you keep that thing at home? Tool shelf  
or kitchen drawer?"  
" Well, as Dear Carlos always says: If in doubt call it great art and put  
it on a pedestal"  
"Nice idea... I know a couple of people who'd fall for that..." I answer,  
laughing whilst we finally find some decent looking lube. The girl at  
the register acts super discreet, not looking in our faces at all as I  
slide our purchases over her desk and aim at the pretty little thing  
behind her kept under glass. Her eyes flitter over to Stan, then back to me; my hands, my mouth, Stan's lips, his eyes as he says :  
" He's gonna love that thing I'm sure..." whilst she wraps it.  
Her hands on the paper, box, bags and register slow down even more as she tries to remember where she has seen us before...  
" You know what..?" I say indignantly and throw the most expensive black leather crop from the shelf next to me on the counter...  
"I think I want that too.. and I'm starting to feel very impatient now."  
I slap the counter with it, the girl winces and looks at Stan; her curiosity changing to pity and excitement upon her face.  
" But I'll not be able to sit down again or undress on stage for 2 weeks..."  
At this I shake it in Stan's direction and he flinches very  
prettily, dropping his lashes in mock submission.  
" Yes I know, I am sorry Master."

We finally leave the shop, suppressing our laughter whilst I twirl the  
whip between my fingers.  
"That was so ludicrous that not even the NME's gonna buy it.."  
" We should have used Carl's business credit card though..imagine..."  
The laughter still rings in our ears as we frame Carl in the cab again. He eyes the leather crop and flushes.  
"Peter just paid 360 pounds for a rhinestone whip just to annoy the  
shop girl" Stan tuts.  
Before Carl can say anything I drop the little box in his lap.  
"But I didn't forget to buy something for you .."  
I take him in my arms and kiss his neck as he rips the silk paper and  
opens the box. His breath hitches as he picks up the slim black leather collar... His finger tips touching the velvety leather; feeling how it warms to his skin temperature,  
" It's softer than your skin..." I breathe in his ear.

 

Carl drops his jacket carelessly to the floor as he walks over to the  
minibar looking for ice cubes and - I am sure -whiskey. The cab ride and,  
our combined hands upon his body beneath his clothes have all wound  
him up rather tightly. Meanwhile Anthony flops himself backwards onto the thigh-high bed,  
spread-eagling himself in the most promising way...He scoots  
closer to the edge of the bed, letting his head slightly hang off the  
end, giving Carl a inviting look from his upside down position. He  
comes walking over, abandoning his glass as he kneels down next to  
Stan to kiss him deeply whilst his hands wander over his body. He pulls  
his t-shirt up and over his head as they shortly break their kiss, both their  
eyes resting upon me for a second, invitation and hold-on, in one.  
The revealed skin has a burned honey hue; less golden than Carl's, his  
nipples are tiny and almost look like chocolate...even more so as Carl wraps his lips around the left one.  
His back arches slowly and I see the muscles stretch underneath;  
his ribs and smooth belly moving with shallow breaths to invite the  
tender butterfly of lips and fingers.  
Not the rough touch that my Biggles sometimes craves, no... this is a  
different kind of creature. I bend forwards, my palms flat upon his  
waist, running up his silken sides, a sheen of sweat slick to the  
touch and I hear him sigh hungrily into Carl's kiss.

"Yes Sir, you'll be served immediately..!" I snigger as I start  
unbuckling his belt, impatient to see him naked. More honey sizzles  
upon his skin... He is wonderfully lean; long elegant limbs that'll look  
perfect wrapped around me and Carl.  
I want to see his body shake and shiver... the fine hairs on his skin rising up  
beneath my breath. If I can make him scream my name I sure won't be too sad about it...  
" We should show Pete that trick of yours, yeah?" Carl sounds husky,  
stroking the side of Stan's neck and face whilst they look it each  
other's eyes. Stan nods as if he wants it too much to voice it. Carl  
gets up and unzips himself - as per usual no underwear to remove -  
always prepared like a proper boy-scout. I laugh as I see this.  
Clearly the two boys have a lot in common.  
He steps close to Stan again, one hand on his own cock whilst the other one still strokes Anthony's straining neck and shoulders.

The air in the room is full of promises and sighs. Looking at them and  
knowing that I'll be allowed to play with them both,I feel myself get  
rock hard. They are delicious and trusting, guilt free and mindlessly  
sexy. I want to surround us with a bubble to keep the world out of  
this little space for the three of us.

He carefully rubs his cock over Stan's lips, leaving a wet trail... He  
licks them and opens his mouth for Carl....His eyes are closed, he feels  
safe with us - just as Carl did when he was between the two of us at  
the club. I hold my breath as I see him sliding in; a new and  
impossibly exciting view, the two boys giving in to the sex soaked air  
around us...It inevitably led us three together to this room  
with nothing more than a plush carpet, an over-sized bed and the  
tantalizing friction between us...the physicality to follow.  
Stan's hand raises to slip into the waistband at Carl's hip for  
contact; an anchor (and possibly also a way to communicate in case  
something goes wrong..?)  
Carl leans in some more now, spreading his legs a little to make room  
for Stan's head as he raises to his tippy-toes to push his cock into his  
mouth, lining it up with his throat and slowly sliding down into it.

" God Stanny," he sighs admiringly. He leans over his body and presses  
a hand to the toyboy's chest as leverage to his arched back. His body  
disappears a little into the soft mattress in a slight wave move and his  
mouth slides up even more... Carl fucking his mouth without even moving.  
It's a kinky little trick - incredibly intimate - most definitely the highest level of blowjob. The trust and the practice are obvious.  
Stanny..? He has a nick name for him in bed that he never uses  
anywhere else. I'm feeling a little breathless as Carl's eyes catch mine  
over the splayed body between us, no words, just a tiny smile and tell  
tale eyes - he is clearly showing off his toy. He drops his lashes as  
he's carried away. This finally snaps me into action - jealous for  
the pleasure these two share.  
I slowly pull off his jeans so as not to startle him. Ha... another  
boy-scout...even better, I think, as I let them drop to the floor and  
climb onto the bed. He is half-hard already; his hand reaching blindly  
for mine. Our fingers lace together whilst I run a cold tongue over his belly  
and lower.... My spit slick hand begins to stroke him.  
His hand is shaking as Carl selects a quicker path now...so I start  
licking the tip of his cock. Carl moans; it's deep and so hungry it  
scares me a little... I look up. Our eyes meet again and he nods,  
So I dip my head and start sucking Stan off; fast to match Carl's pace.


	5. Yes Please-The Boys Night Out 5/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:) keeps getting longer. I hope you enjoy reading this as much a I do writing it...

Title: Yes Please-The Boys Night Out 5/6  
Pairing: P/C plus a lovely surprise guest  
Rating: very NC17 by now ;)  
Genre: BoysNiteOutFic -if that's not a genre yet it should be one!  
Beta: The Ever Lovely Lady [](http://mimioomin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mimioomin**](http://mimioomin.livejournal.com/), Loveloveyalove, thanks for everything <3  
For putting up with my never ending insecurity and stupid questions and also of course for the faster than a lightning Beta...ever  <3  
oh yeah and [](http://katie-delaney.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katie-delaney.livejournal.com/)**katie_delaney** for the input of ..the naughty kind :)  
Note: 3:) keeps getting longer. I hope you enjoy reading this as much a I do writing it... 

Carl won't let my eyes go, the intense blue getting darker the longer  
he holds my stare. I wrap my hand around Stan's cock and start  
following my mouth with a slick tight grip, running my tongue along  
the underside. I see the hair on his arms stand up and a deep  
shiver chase through his tense body. Carl steps back, his cock  
leaving Stan's mouth being the signal for the world beginning to turn  
around Stan for a while again. He kisses him upon the forehead,  
rubbing his neck as he draws a deep breath and opens his eyes again;  
like diving up from deep water into the daylight. I wonder for a second  
if we went too far...but the smile flitting over his face is blatantly  
turned on and his eyes still large and decidedly more blueish now... I  
start sucking him tightly, stopping to give the head of his cock slow  
circling licks. Looking up, I see Stan's eyes glued to my face, he  
shivers again and sighs, he feels like finely tuned instrument under my  
fingers and I wanna stretch him in tune  like I do with my guitar  
strings.    
In a far away place in my head I hear Carl walk through the room,   
hear him pop the cork of the champagne bottle we bought at a off license   
earlier, cos Stan insisted it's the only appropriate drink for what we are   
planning. I hear glass clinking, but Stan's sigh drowns any thought   
other than those secrets his skin hides.   
 My fingers travel over a chest that seems to get hotter under my touch.   
He smells as if he has been taking a sun bath, the rays still clinging to the   
vast planes of caramel-cream. I give his cock a last  few licks before I   
move up and lay down flush on top on him. Looking into his eyes, I begin   
to kiss his mouth, slowly and deliberately, whilst rubbing myself along his   
bewitching body. I am dying to have him.   
With my hand in his hair my lips travel down his neck, over his shoulders   
with the butterfly kisses and licks that he so openly invites.   
Oh! He moans louder and squirms more than when I was sucking  
his cock and I silently congratulate myself again for noticing  
his receptiveness to the softest of touches. I bet Carl loves that and   
spends whole nights just making him moan - just with kisses and his breath  
until he is hoarse - without actually shagging him.  
I can feel both boys' attention on me now, so I go on playing with him,  
sucking his nipples very gently whilst my hand slowly strokes his  
sides and trace his hip bones with moist fingertips. His delicate yet  
lithe build raising both tender and cruel feelings in me... I want to  
advance like an army and take him quickly by surprise and in resistance yet be so tender he hardly feels me coming. 

Carl stands by the end of the bed now,  taking a sip from the bottle  
of champagne (oh yes, I know that he considers it a "sexy" drink),  
absentmindedly swirling the crop in his other hand with a interested,  
observing look upon his face. He reaches into his back pocket and throws the  
lube on the bed next to me, before going back to swirling the smooth  
birch through dexterous fingers. I'd love to kiss/slap this knowing,  
smug expression off his face, but that will have to wait until later.   
Raising his head to watch, Stan sniggers as I reach for the little plastic bottle,  
trying to not let it show that I am strung up tightly as I fumble with shaking hands.

"It's fine Pete. I have done this before...don't be nervous."  
I let out a snort, looking up into his eyes whilst I start stroking his  
cock, slow and tight with a lube slick hand, till the snigger dies away  
and is replaced by a almost pained gasp.

"Oh yeah? Well then..." I answer, with all the regained smugness I can muster  
and slide my finger between his legs to give his balls a soft caress, then   
wandering lower with a teasing fingertip.   
His mouth opens in a quiet little surprised  "Oh" as my  long finger slides into  
him achingly slowly. His back arches higher and higher towards me.   
I wrap my arm around his slim waist, lifting him off the bed to press his  
sweaty, lovely, trembling form against me and start licking his neck,  
burying my face in his locks.  
My breath on his skin, his pulse racing under my lips and the scent of  
his hair makes me feel as if I'm under water again, in a world just limited to  
our two quivering bodies... I wanna whisper something just to feel his body   
answer for him.

"Do you want it?' He drops his head against mine, our burning cheeks  
touch and with noticable difficulty he replies;

"Pleasepleaseplease, yesyes..." His words slur, but I know he is not  
drunk anymore, he's simply reduced to rudimentary thinking, just like me.   
I start moving my finger inside him; tensing, coming and going in delicious  
waves that I can taste in his kiss. He is so ridiculously tight that I  
can hardly believe Carl is fucking him regularly...but I feel that he loves  
the way I touch him and when I slide out to return again with two  
fingers, Stan grabs my hair and moans so loud that I hear Carl give a  
little startled yelp as he drops his new favorite toy.  
Picking it up, he bends over to kiss Anthony, then lifts my chin with the tip of the  
crop. My Biggles gives me a long, dark blue look that says everything  
without a word; connects us both again and us three in this moment.

 "Eh," he says, "Be sweet with him, yeah?"   
I wonder if he is trying to control the path this takes for the fun of making   
clear who is sharing here, or if he honestly thinks I'd hurt Anthony.

"Shut up Carlos. I'm trying to get fucked here, you're distracting  
him!"  
   
His voice is velvety and deeper than I have heard it before  
and I want to lick it out of this mouth like chocolate... So I slip my tongue   
into his pretty sigh-bruised mouth and he gasps as my fingers start  
to carefully caress him deeper and tickle that wonderful spot inside  
him that makes him tremble harder and beg for more.  
As he whispers in my mouth I am almost a bit disappointed to get that  
so early. I swallow my name from his lips and look up to see Carl  
settled on an antique gold chair in front of the bed, sitting  
sideways, legs swung gracefully over it's arm; the crop and the bottle  
in his lap, sipping leisurely. His eyes are full of love, his smile pure  
longing mischief .  
Oh Fuck, how much I love him right now...  
Meanwhile, Stan seems to become a tad impatient, rubbing his body along  
mine, touching me, slinging an arm around my neck, his hands warm and  
soft, pulling me closer. He is writhing on my fingers; pushing back,  
his tight heat slowly giving into me the more time I take...  
Always I have loved the quiet conquering that this moment brings, going  
literally under somebody's skin - slipping into his mind as well - the  
intoxicating feeling of him having given up control.  
With Carl it's always a single second that turns his willing but protesting body into honey  
under my intrusion... but Stan slowly melts into me instead. Carl seems to  
always take his time with him; proceeding carefully and gently...  
maybe he wants it differently this time?  I lose myself in his body's  
responses to me, soaking up his quiet whispers... His eyes are  
dilated; completely black, glazed and empty aside of the obvious need  
to get fucked - probably thoroughly - despite what Carl thinks about how  
this should be done. He looks desperate and I know that I have to hurry  
now or he'll have gone too far before I've entered his gorgeous  
body and Carl won't get his private porn show between his love and his  
toyboy. 

"Ssshhhh, slow down love, I wanna make you happy, but you're going  
too fast...I can't wait to fuck you....but you're like a cracker! Don't leave  
me before I can light the fuse....."

I ease him back down on cool sheets that seem to catch fire under him,  
pressing his hips down as I pull out my fingers with a last little rub that   
makes him scream incoherently. Carl looks startled, but Stan waves his   
hand in an appeasing way, roughly in his direction.  
Leaning back on my heels on the bed, I gather my thoughts, thinking of  
what I wanna do next, when I feel Carl fingers on my neck, circling it  
with an hint of a grip, yet disguised as a tender touch. I know he is  
turned on beyond belief and wants it almost as much as Stan right  
now, but first he wants to watch us. Just like I promised him and I  
intend to keep it. His breath is on my skin, then there's a little  
bite near the top of my spine, a sucking upon the little ridge usually just  
covered by the collar of my shirt.  His hands run down to my wrist,   
opening my cuffs and unbuttoning my shirt, unbuckling me whilst  
he kisses my neck. He wants to be a part of this; touch us, feel the  
air heat up between us...Smell our skins get moist...

"So sexy to watch you together. I don't know whom I envy more.   
You, cos you'll fuck Stan for the first time, or Stanny for being touched as  
only you can touch someone." He breathes it next to my ear, following it   
with a lick to the cup...His presence behind me as he gazes over my shoulder,    
taking in the gorgeous naked boy between my knees; everything in him   
screaming to be taken in every which way, as long as it happens now...  
I bow down to the boy, raking his sweaty locks over his head and out of   
his face with both hands, then down his neck, my thumbs traveling up his  
jaw to meet in the middle of his lips, his eyes open wide and unfocused,   
his breath coming quickly. I kiss him slowly and whisper in his mouth;

"What do you want, Anthony? Tell me!" I want to hear him say it,  
because I know it's what Carl needs more than anything else right now.  
Pulling himself together for a few seconds, he says loud and clear  
without any slur or tremble in his voice, but with closed eyes:

"I want you to fuck me Pete - fast or slow, tender or rough - any way  
you please, but do it..."

And that's what happens.  
I flip him over, raise him pliantly on his hands and knees without  
much ceremony whilst I cover myself excessively in lube, slowly shifting  
forwards till my thighs touch his; running my hand down his spine,  
following it from the spread wings of his shoulder blades, over his  
tailbone, taking in the wonderful view whilst I line myself up. The  
crown of my cock slides slowly between his cheeks and I pull him close,  
holding him in place with my left hand. He stills under the two touches  
and his head is facing the bed, the individual cocoa curls vibrating with  
his rapid heartbeat.  
As I gently breach his body he moans long and deeply, nearly the purr  
of a lion that doesn't stop until I am fully inside. We still for the  
blink of an eye; all panting and quivers, then I let go of his hip as  
he wiggles them in positively filthy impatience. His head drops  
down onto the bed as his legs slide further apart and he starts bouncing   
and grinding back into me me like a lap dancer, moaning into the bedding.  
I am enchanted by the wave-like moves he crashes onto my shore... He  
fucks like he dances..with glorious abandon and ecstasy. I hear Carl  
snigger at my incredulous face - now I understand why he wanted me to  
not hold Stan down - I'd have missed this unbelievably hot show in  
my lap. Careful not to interfere with his movements, I start stroking  
his back and rest a hand on his hips again to feel him move under my  
fingertips. He is slick to the touch, feverish, with hard muscles  
dancing under silken skin, taking me how he needs it. The visual  
sensation almost distracts me from the wonderful things he is  
making me feel, his movements bringing me almost close more than   
once before I get a handle on his fast and unfamiliar rhythm.

When I finally wake up from my daze I try to get hold of myself and  
put a hand on the small of his back to push him onto the bed till he  
is face-down in the sheets. Hovering low over him, to let him feel my  
touch, my skin, my desire... I whisper:

"You are still too fast, Stanny, will you please let fucking go...?" I  
say, into the heady scent of his skin, feeling the tension in his  
body leave as I start to fuck him slow and hard, deliberately deep;  
watching with glee how his hands start fluttering while his moans tune  
down, then begin coming with every thrust into his yielding body. As  
they turn into cries, hands white-knuckled, holding onto the edge of  
the bed over his head, I see Carl stand up from his chair again. He  
shifts closer, wanting to see this better, knowing how Stan is feeling  
because he knows what I'm doing to him. Looking up at him in all his  
excited beauty; flushed, lips parted, his hair stuck to his sweaty  
skin, half way unbuttoned and without his belt, I lick my lips, dive  
in his eyes, electric blue and wide, as I dive into Stan once more  
and say:  
"Yes, come here my little french whore and bring your present along..."


End file.
